


My Pageant Princess (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes never imagine him to be a father. But here he was: a single father to the most incredible little girl ever. After coming to terms with that, he was still coming to terms with being a single father to a pageant girl. Little Becca, age 10, was entering her first pageant. Bucky couldn’t believe he said yes to this. He knows nothing about this kind of thing, but luckily you, a pageant makeup and hair artist, are there to help him out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Daaad! Come oooon! I still need to get ready for rehearsal!” Ten year old, Becca whined tugging at her dad’s, Bucky, arm.

“Bec, calm down. They’re not gonna start immediately. And instead of whining, help me with your things.”

Becca sighed, “Sorry,” she then took the garment bag from her dad, “I hope Y/N’s here already.”

“Y/N?”

Becca rolled her eyes, “She helps me with hair and makeup. Remember?”

Bucky shook his head, “Nope. Sorry.”

“It’s whatever. We have everything?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” the pair then walked towards the community center where the pageant was being held. As soon as they walked through the doors, there was a lot of hustle and bustle. 

“Geez,” Bucky mumbled observing all of the kids and parents running around getting ready.

“Becca!” your voice ran through Bucky’s ears. 

Becca seemed to spot you before Becca and she rushed to your station, “Y/N!” She set her things on the tables and racks to the side and climbed onto your makeup chair, “Sorry for being a bit late. My dad was got caught up at work.”

You waved off her apologize, “It’s all good, Jelly Bean! Now let’s get you all dolled up!”

Bucky finally caught up to his daughter, slightly flustered, “Here you are!”

“Sorry, dad,” Becca gave her dad a sheepish look.

Bucky then looked at you, “Hi. I’m Bucky, Becca’s dad. You’re Y/N, right?”

You shook the hand he offered, “That’s me! I’m here to get your daughter pageant ready.”

“Sooo…do I need to pay you or-”

You shook your head, “Nope! The program offers their own people for contestants that can’t afford it. Becca talked to the coordinator, Maria, about your current situation: single father working part-time and all that.”

“Oh, uh-”

“The people don’t think less of you for things like that. This program is all about providing the best for the kids for all things.”

“Doesn’t sound like Toddlers and Tiaras at all.”

You sighed, “Yeeaah that show gives us a bad reputation. We’re not like that. We’re not like beauty pageants. We focus solely on the abilities and ambitions of the kids. It helps with their confidence and get themselves exposed to new things. Ya know?”

Bucky nodded, “Wow. Okay. So what’s with the whole makeup and hair thing?”

“That’s the only part where we seem like a pageant, which I dislike but whatever. The program, mostly those old geezers in charge, want the kids to look flawless. Really puts a damper on their self-confidence though, doncha think?”

“Yeah. Anyway, uh, Becca, do you need anything else?”

“No. I’m good, dad.”

You gestured to the empty chair next to Becca, “You can sit here and wait if you want.”

“Sure.”

As you worked on Becca’s hair and makeup, you and Bucky made conversation with Becca occasionally putting in her own opinion and thoughts as well. While she wasn’t talking, Becca listened and watched the interaction between you and her dad. There seemed to be some chemistry between you two and it made her giddy inside. For so long, Bucky had put off dating because a lot of women didn’t like the idea of dating a man with a child already. Bucky always said it was fine, but Becca knew it wasn’t. Her dad was lonely. She needed to fix that. 

“Alright, Jelly Bean! You’re ready to go!” you unzipped the garment bag and handed Becca her dress, “You need help putting this on?”

Becca shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did so, “I’m fine. Thanks Y/N!” she then walked towards the dressing area. 

You looked at Bucky, “You’re doing great, ya know, raising Becca by herself.”

Bucky shrugged, “Had no choice really. My ex’s mom shows up one day telling me that I have a kid and that she’s mine. She said that her daughter’s unfit to take care of her and that she was too busy to take care of child. I didn’t want them to just dump her at some orphanage. I didn’t want her to think that her parents didn’t want her. So I took her in. As soon as I looked at her eyes, ones that looked exactly like mine, I knew I would do anything for her. Did I struggle? Of course, sometimes I still do. But it’s all worth it to see that little girl happy and healthy.”

You gave him a warm smile, “I understand. You’re going very well so far. She’s so sweet and polite. Some of the kids I’ve dealt with have been brats, as well as their parents. You two are quite the refreshing pair.”

Bucky laughed, “Well thank you.” he then cleared his throat, “I was thinking, after this, do you wan-”

“I’m ready!” Becca said as she skipped up to you and Bucky.

You squealed, “You look amazing, Jelly Bean!”

Bucky agreed, “Yeah, you look incredible, Bec.”

“Alright, contestants! Finishing touches then onto the stage!”

Those who were finished approached the stage and waited for everyone gather around. You and Bucky stayed behind and continued talking.

“So, you were asking me something?”

Should he ask? What if you said no? Bucky doesn’t think he could handle more rejection, but you didn’t seem one to reject him. You knew his situation, “Uh, I forgot.”

You laughed, “Well alright. If you remember,” you took a piece of paper and pen out of your bag and scribbled down your name and number, “Gimme a call.”

Bucky gave you a big smile, “I’ll definitely do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Becca woke up incredibly early, obviously excited for her first pageant. Bucky had found her in the kitchen eating cereal and watching cartoons. He chuckled, “Excited?”

Becca nodded, “Yeah, a bit nervous too.”

Bucky kissed his daughter’s head, “You’ll be fine, sweetheart. Win or lose, you’re still my pageant princess.”

His daughter smiled up at him, “Thanks, dad.” She scooped some cereal into her mouth and spoke again, “Ser derd yer cerl dydsf?”

“Chew and swallow, then say that again.” 

Becca nodded and did just that. Right after she swallowed, she asked again, “So did you call Y/N?”

“You saw that?”

“Yeah. You should go for it, dad! It’s been a while since you’ve been on a date. Plus, it seems like she likes you.”

“Bec-”

“Come on! You like her! You like her! You like her!” Becca sang teasingly to her dad.

Bucky chuckled and ruffled his hair, “How about after your pageant, I’ll consider it? ‘Kay?”

Becca gave her dad a thumbs up and proceeded to finishing her breakfast.

Bucky and Becca arrived hand in hand to the community center. Becca hopped into your chair and expressed her readiness.

You started off with her hair. As you brushed through the knots and tangles, you spoke to the father-daughter duo.

“So, whatcha guys plan on doing after the pageant?”

Bucky shrugged, “Well, win or lose, I’m treating Bec to an ice cream sundae.”

“Wanna come, Y/N?” Becca asked excitedly.

Bucky shook his head, “Becca, I’m sure Y/N has other-”

“Sure! I’d love to go!” you answered with a big smile on your face.

“R-Really?”

You nodded, “Going out with an attractive dad and his adorable daughter? Why not?”

Becca pointed a finger at her dad, with smug grin she yelled, “I told you!”

You smirked at Bucky’s blushing face, “So, come back here after the pageant and we’ll ride together. Sound good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Bucky cleared his throat, “Yeah. Sounds great.”

After an hour and a half working on Becca’s hair and minimal makeup, she was dressed and ready to go.

Bucky was swooning, “Look at you! My pageant princess! Gimme a twirl!” Becca giggled as she spun around in her dress, posing for her dad’s camera, “You did an amazing job, Y/N.”

You shrugged, “It was nothing, but thanks! Anyway, so, Jelly Bean, you ready to rock the socks off those judges?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” you high-fived each other.

“All contestants, get ready to get on stage!”

“Alright, Jelly Bean. Good luck. You’re gonna kill it out there!” 

Becca hugged you around your waist, “Thanks, Y/N!” She then hugged her dad as he too wished her luck. It was then just you and Bucky.

“So, uh, you gonna go out there and watch?” Buck asked awkwardly.

You nodded, “Yeah. Just gonna clean up my station and watch. See how your girl does.”

“M’kay…I’ll, uh, see you out there.”

You chuckled, “Okay, Bucky. Oh, and you look really good today.”

He smiled, “Thanks. You too.”

Becca was indeed killing it. Her dream profession presentation went without a hitch as well as the talent portion. Now it was the Q&A session.

“Rebecca, can you please tell everyone who your hero is?”

“My hero? Um…” Becca nervously looked out into the crowd. When she spotted her father, he gave her a warm smile and a thumbs up. Becca immediately knew the answer, “My hero is my dad. He’s a single father and he’s always struggling to give me the life I deserve. He’s my inspiration every single day. He’s my hero.” You and Bucky started tearing up at Becca’s words. 

“That was a beautiful answer, Rebecca. Now, next question: if you could solve three problems in the world, what would they be?”

“Well, I would solve: human trafficking, sexism, and racism.”

The emcee nodded, “Those are really great answers. Judges, do you have any questions for the wonderful young lady?”

One woman raised her hand, “Yes, Rebecca, just curious, where would you like to go to college?”

“Harvard, ma’am!”

She nodded and wrote down some notes, “That is all.”

The emcee smiled, “Well, thank you Rebecca!” he and the audience clapped, you and Bucky clapping louder than anyone else. 

About an hour later, all of the contestants were back on stage, the emcee standing beside a table that had three trophies for first, second, and third place.

“Alright everyone! The results are in and it’s time to announce the winners!” he took the envelope from one of the judges, And for third place is…Aaron Matthews! Congratulations!” he handed young Aaron the trophy and an envelope containing a $100 prize.

“The second place winner….Rosa Cortez!” when Rosa approached, he handed her her prizes and gave her a congrats, “Lastly, the first prize winner of the $500 is….Rebecca Barnes!” You and Bucky shot up from your seats screaming, cheering, and clapping. Bucky, so happy for his little girl, got so excited he turned to you and kissed you on the mouth. You stared at him wide-eyed but then laughed, “At least take me out on a date first, Barnes.”

“Sorry, I just-Becca and I-”

“It’s fine, Bucky. But seriously, take me out on a date, will ya?”

Bucky nodded, smiling wide, “Yeah, of course. Will do.”

Becca excitedly accepted her prizes, smiling from ear to ear and waving at her father. After some final words, the pageant was over. Becca ran up to her father squealing. Bucky knelt down and accepted her into his arms, hugging his daughter tight. His eyes watered, “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, dad.” she then whispered in his ear, “I saw you kiss, Y/N. Good job.”

“Thanks.” He stood up and looked to you and then Becca, “So, you girls ready to celebrate?”

“Yup! Let’s get out of here!” Becca held her father’s hand and watched as you did the same. Becca might’ve won tonight, but she thinks her father did as well.


End file.
